


Stars

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian leaves something behind at a sniping location and Jim punishes him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

“Give me your paws pet.” Jim cooed sweetly in his sniper’s ear. His anger had settled from the peek Sebastian found him in which he was grateful for even if it meant the man was now focused on him.

The ex-military man who towered over Jim and outweighed him by almost two stones obediently raised his hands up to Jim’s lap and gave a small whimper almost animal like. He was a good boy, honest. He knew James needed this though. He could play a bad boy if it made him feel better. Cold metal locked Sebastian’s wrists together closely; he could already feel the blood flow starting to slow. Jim brushed the cuffs lovingly before guiding his sniper up onto the bed and locking the cuffs to the head board.

“Why do you make me do this?” Sebastian didn’t answer. Jim’s dark eyes stayed glued to Sebastian’s light blue ones, digging deep into them as though he could read something in them that no else did. Perhaps he could, maybe he could read the way Sebastian’s heart skipped a beat every time Jim’s cold fingers touched his skin or the desperate longing the man had to be Daddy’s good boy. Whatever Jim was seeing he quickly grew bored with it and left the room.

Sebastian hated to be alone. His imagination had a twisted way of drawing up memories that the sniper had done his best to bury. The only time he chose to be alone was when he had enough to drink that he couldn’t even remember his name let alone anything in his past. If this was what Jim had in mind for a punishment it was certainly doing the trick.

In a matter of minutes Sebastian’s head was spiraling. He hadn’t meant to be naughty. He’d done everything Jim asked of him. He didn’t deserve to be alone. By the time Jim opened the bedroom door Sebastian had convinced himself that he was going to be left alone forever. He wanted to scream but fear of who might come through the door that wasn’t his boss scared him into silence.

“Oh my; did my baby work himself all up?” Sebastian slowly opened his eyes and let himself take a deep breath as relief washed over him. “Look at you all covered in sweat. Did I scare you?”

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian murmured not sure if he knew quite what for. “I’m so very sorry. Please make me your good boy. Teach me my lesson.”

“You sound so broken Tiger. So pathetic.” Jim’s words cut him straight to the bone. He wasn’t broken but he liked it here with Jim. Jim took care of him. Jim loved him. Jim could decide to kill him if he bored him.

“Don’t look at me like that. You deserve to be punished. Now tell me; what should I do with you?”

“Don’t leave me!” Sebastian answered urgently, tugging on the cuffs in attempts to get closer to the small man still standing in the door way.

“Do not tell me what not to do Moran.”

“I’m sorry Daddy.”

Jim stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. “That’s better. Do you know why I’m upset?”

“No Daddy.”

“Well you see a certain employee of mine left a little mess at one of their nests.” Jim sat down on the edge of the bed and reached up to undo Sebastian’s trousers. “Remember when I called you on the job last week?” Sebastian nodded. “Well you didn’t clean up and it cost me a lot of money to make the evidence disappear.”

“I cleaned up everything! What could I have left?”

Jim smiled as he finished undoing Sebastian’s pants and wrapped his hand loosely around his pet’s bludge. “Your cum my pet. Such a dirty boy you are.”

Sebastian face flushed. “I thought-”

“No, you don’t think that’s the issue. If you thought you wouldn’t be in this position would you?”

“Yes sir.” Sebastian stayed quiet as Jim searched his face and when his hand started to message his sniper’s balls and even when Jim reached into his pocket to remove a figure 8 looking band.

Jim held the red band up so Sebastian could see it. “Do you know what this does?” Sebastian had his guesses but shook his head hoping he was wrong. “It keeps you right on edge until you can’t bare it, until you are begging for forgiveness and you’re nuts turn blue. Doesn’t that sound fun?” The man pushed himself against the bed and shook his head. “Oh but you deserve it Sebastian, until you learn better control.”

“Jim I’m sorry! If you hadn’t called me all moan-y while you fucked yourself with a dildo I wouldn’t hav-” His words were cut short as the back of Jim’s hand slapped across his face.

“Don’t push your luck.” That was the only warning the sniper needed. His fate could be much worse. He was Jim’s to do with as he pleased. “That’s better. Keep those pretty little lips of yours shut until you truly feel sorry.”

Jim worked his talented fingers over his pet’s growing errection, he continued until it was stiff enough to stand up by itself but not fully hard. Sebastian was fighting him. He didn’t want to be punished, not when it wasn’t his fault. The band was slipped down around the man’s cock. “Doesn’t that look pretty?” Seb swallowed down his response. “I think it does. You’ll be all blue before I’m finished with you and you will say thank you daddy, thank you for taking the time to teach me to be a good boy.”

“I try.”

“I know you do but trying isn’t everything.” Jim took his fingers off of Sebastian’s prick and replaced them with his mouth. He sucked and used his tongue until Sebastian was jerking himself silly against the binds that was when Jim slipped the other loop around the man’s balls with a small giggle when he looked up into the horrified face of his pet. “You can feel that can’t you. It’s just holding onto that feeling.”

“Ji-”

“No. Later. For now you just stay there and look pretty.” From under the bed Jim pulled out a vibrator, the big black type that plugs into the wall to give it more power, it came to life with a quite buzz that lied about it’s true strength. The second it was set under Sebastian’s penis he saw stars, his toes curled and a pitiful moan slid from his open lips.

Sebastian started shaking when he felt two more vibrations on his chest just around his sensitive nipples. “Jim?” He moaned, hands pulling at the cuffs to no avail.

“How’s that feel babes?”

“I feel like-” Like he was floating, like his whole body was being electrocuted without the pain just a sensation of jitters filling him to the brink but nothing would give it just kept building. “stars!”

“How very descriptive.” Jim groaned as he crawled off the bed. “Call me when you feel like crying.”

“Don’t leave me!” Sebastian cried just before the bedroom door slammed shut. He could barely force his eyes open with his body scream from all the stimuli but he knew he was alone. Completely alone and in the most vulnerable position he could be. His body fought to overcome the bands holding off his orgasm and he fought his crushing fear.

It felt like hours before Sebastian heard the door squeak. His fingers were in a white knuckle grip around the head board and his toes were so tightly curled he could feel the blood pulsating through them and, just like Jim said he would, he was crying.

“Look at my baby.” Jim cooed.

“Please…” Sebastian begged as his body shook against the mattress. “I can’t, I won’t, please!” The tell-tale snap of a camera phone went off and Jim’s weight shifted the bed. Sebastian pushed his hips toward him and against the vibrator. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are.” Jim’s fingers stroke up Seb’s length. “I want you to pay more attention next time.”

“Yes daddy.” Jim’s hands slid closer to the base and pulled off the bottom loop. “Thank you daddy. Thank you.” Sebastian kept moaning as his body shook out until he had nothing more to give and he went limp across the soiled sheets. “Thank you daddy.”

“You,” Jim kissed his pet’s firm stomach. “are so very welcome.”


End file.
